


Mission One Point Five: Drunken Antics

by aceofneverland



Series: Torchwood Five: America [3]
Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Because it's me, Children of Earth Fix-It, Dean's 'gay thing', Dean's a little heteronormative, Gwen Bashing, M/M, Mention of Aids crisis, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Third Person POV, Torchwood spoilers, and jealous cass, but you get jealous dean, destiel is SLOW BURN, ianto jones pov, it's jack you guys what do you expect, jack flirting with everyone, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofneverland/pseuds/aceofneverland
Summary: After finishing their first case with Team FreeWill, Jack and Ianto find themselves at a bar with Dean, Sam, and Castiel.Honestly just a little fun scene I wanted to write with flirting and sexuality and fun stuff.





	Mission One Point Five: Drunken Antics

**Author's Note:**

> You don't really need to read the rest of my series to understand this! Just know that Ianto is back thanks (?) to Heaven, and that Jack and Ianto just helped Team FreeWill solve a case.

 What Ianto assumed should have been an easy case (track down the creature – a werewolf – and put it down), turned into a long two-day process, and he wasn’t naïve enough to think that it wasn’t his and Jack’s fault.   Jack wasn’t a follower, didn’t like taking other people’s orders, and Ianto often found himself stopping Jack from protesting.  They were lucky the Winchesters were letting them shadow, letting them see how they worked, and sharing information with them about what to expect out of the Supernatural world.   That didn’t mean he could always stop Jack and Dean from going at each other.  It wasn’t that they were fighting, really.  It was more – Jack saw Dean as the leader of the group, and Jack liked to poke at whoever the said leader was.  It was a sizing competition, and one that had led to Jack getting a werewolf’s claws buried into his chest (which Ianto had berated him about later – ‘I might know that you’re always going to come back but that doesn’t mean I like seeing you die’).  Really, when it was all over, Ianto was surprised when Sam invited them to join the group for celebratory drinks at the local bar, though he suspected Dean only agreed when Jack promised to pay for one round for everyone.   And really, trading stories over the course of the days had helped.  The more they talked, the more Ianto saw that the Winchesters (at least Sam) were seeing Torchwood as not a threat, and Ianto was starting to believe that the Winchesters might help him capture Michael for the Angels rather than kill him.

 

“And so I found myself, naked, hanging upside down in the bedroom of a Yulakite, trying to reach my Vortex Manipulator on my wrist to ring anyone,” Jack said with a laugh, and the others laughed along as well.

 

“You’ve got to be having one on us.  There’s no way you killed this Yulakite just by having sex with it,” Sam said.

 

Ianto snorted into his drink, earning a raised eyebrow from Jack before he turned back to the others.  “Not killed.  More like put in a coma I knew it wouldn’t wake from for – well longer than I liked the idea of hanging by my ankles.”

 

“Is it costumery that all of your stories end with coitus?” Castiel asked, and Ianto couldn’t help but notice how quickly the Angel was going through drinks, though he suspected something about being an Angel had something to do with that. 

 

“Not always.  Only when there’s a clear interest.” Jack winked at Castiel, which in turn caused Dean to choke on his drink and Ianto to lightly kick Jack’s chair.  He’d been doing this since after the first conversation the five of them had – flirting with Dean at first because he thought it was funny to see the man shove off the flirtations as though he were hiding something, and then turning to flirting with Castiel when he realized he could get even more of a rise out of Dean.  Jack just leaned back a little, glancing over at Ianto, before adding, “Not as often anymore.  Most of those stories are from decades ago.”

 

“What changed?” Dean asked, earning a clear kick from Sam who got a glare in return. “I’m just asking, geez Sam.”

 

Jack laughed and finished the rest of the whiskey in front of him. “Well I don’t think my partner would very much like me running around having sex with everyone I meet.”

 

Partner.  Ianto smiled a little at that.  He’d heard Jack us the term a couple times now, and he knew it was more for him than for Jack.  Jack didn’t like labels, and he made it clear that he despised the word ‘couple’ but after Ianto had dropped some hints, Jack had picked up that despite Jack’s assurances that there was no one else he was looking at, it was a comfort for Ianto to have a word to describe the two of them.  It’d been a long conversation, after Ianto had come back and while the two of them were curled up in bed, neither of them tired enough to sleep, when Jack had agreed that the word ‘partner’ wasn’t awful.

 

“Partner?” Dean asked.  “I didn’t know that – what’s her name?”

 

“Really Dean?” Sam snapped.

 

“What!”

 

“Are you really – I can’t believe you Dean.”

 

“It’s alright Sam,” Ianto interrupted.  “I’m Jack’s partner.”

 

Dean choked a little on his drink, eyes going wide.  He coughed a little, Castiel hitting his back lightly in an attempt to help.

 

“I’m sorry.  It’s not that I’m – I don’t mind,” Dean quickly said.  “I just wasn’t – he’s been flirting this whole time, and you didn’t say anything.”

 

“Jack flirts with everything that has sentients.  I’m not really bothered when he flirts with people.  I highly doubt he’s going to run off anytime soon.”

 

“I don’t know where else I’d get coffee from the Gods,” Jack teased, squeezing Ianto’s hand briefly.

 

They both knew what it meant for Ianto to be the one who stepped in and clarified.   The world had changed since Ianto died, and while nine years later there were still issues, people seemed to bat an eye less (if Martha had been being honest with him, which he trusted that she had been.  As kind as she was, she wasn’t the kind to lie to make things easier on someone.  She was a doctor after all). 

 

“What about you three?  I’m sure you have girls and guys throwing themselves at you all the time,” Jack said, flashing another one of his charming smiles. 

 

Ianto debated in his mind what Dean would do with the flirtation – sputter and get angry, or deflect. 

 

“Well there was this one girl who kept throwing herself at Sam,” Dean said.  Deflection.

 

“Dean, no.  We’re not talking about that,” Sam said.

 

“What?  You don’t want to talk about your lovely ex-wife Becky?”

 

Sam groaned and let his head fall to the table.  Castiel leaned over toward Jack and Ianto and explained, “Becky had a fascination with Sam after reading my Father’s books on the two of them.  She had a witch help her with a love potion that she gave to Sam to get him to marry her.”

 

“You know what Dean, what about your ‘gay thing’,” Sam countered after he’d lifted his head, a mischievous look in his eyes.

 

“You’re ‘gay thing’?” Jack and Castiel asked at the same time, though Jack was leering as though he’d just found a pile of treasure while Castiel sounded shocked, maybe even a little offended.

 

“We were chasing down this lead about a guy who had died in sudden fire.  Dean had gone off to a bar to talk to two of the witnesses,” Sam said, despite Dean’s protests. “I’m doing research on the guy who died’s research, and I’m being followed.   I call up Dean and he says ‘that’s weird.  I thought I was being followed earlier.  Turns out it was a gay thing’ and then, flash forward to when we meet back up.  This guy and his _golem_ break in, and Dean just points to the guy and shouts ‘he was my gay thing.’”

 

Dean lurches at Sam, tussling with him as brothers do while Jack and Ianto just shared a glance and laugh together.  He was hopeless wasn’t it, but Ianto could see that Jack had already taken it on himself to get it out, to break Dean down.   Ianto suspected that Sam recognized this, because after a couple more drinks he excused himself to go back to the motel, which was only a few blocks down.  Dean made to go with him, but Sam convinced him and Castiel to stay longer and enjoy their drinks.  Dean offered up a challenge to pool, only twenty bucks on the line, and Ianto took it up with a wink to Jack.  Flirting wasn’t the way to go about this, and Dean was just drunk enough that Ianto might be able to get something out – or Dean might be a little more talkative about things.

 

They were a couple shots in, and sticking pretty close together in the score though Ianto suspected that Dean had more up his sleeve with the way he pronounced the challenge, when Dean finally spoke.  “So you and Jack.  How’d that happen?”

 

Ianto watched Dean for a moment, trying to read past all the walls Dean was putting up.  He thought he might be better at it, what with how used to reading Jack he was, but he had to remind himself that he knew Jack, better than a lot of people, so of course he was easy to read.  “It’s a long, complicated story.  But, simply, he saved me from a really bad situation and freed me from something that had been poisoning me.”

 

It was the closest thing to the truth he could tell Dean, because he and Jack – well some of it went back before he’d given up on Lisa, but it also came after and during, and it was all jumbled up in his head really, and he knew the turning point had been Lisa dying. 

 

“You ever have anyone?” Ianto asked, careful to keep his voice casual.  Dean shifted a little, and Ianto was worried that he’d treaded too far.

 

“Years ago,” Dean said.  “I mean, I’ve always been one for one-night stands, just a good lay and move on.  Ran into one of those again, found out she had a son.  Not mine, but from pretty close to when we hooked up.  After a lost Sam for a while, I went back to her.  Tried to get away from this hole life, but.  It just caught up with me, and it was either walk away or watch her and Ben get hurt because of it all.”

 

Ianto nodded a little.  “It’s sometimes easier to find someone who already understands.”

 

“That doesn’t really open much possibility,” Dean laughed, though it wasn’t a full laugh.

 

Ianto nodded, shot, and scored before stepping aside for Dean to take his shot. 

 

“It really doesn’t bother you that Jack flirts with everyone?”

 

“Not really.  He was doing it before, and I wouldn’t ever ask him to stop.  He doesn’t really mean it.  He just – he likes to make people feel good, and I think he uses it to be able to read people easier.  Someone he found a secret in how people react to flirtations.”

 

“So not once?”

 

Ianto sighed and shook his head.  He couldn’t really lie. “There was one – she never really got that Jack didn’t often mean flirting seriously.  Even after he and I, we were a little more than part time shags, I think part of her kept expecting him to drop me and go run off with her or something.  It got on my nerve, but more because I would watch her manipulate him not because of how he flirted.”

 

“Have you always – you know – been into guys?”

 

“That’s a little personal don’t you think?”

 

Dean froze a little, missed his shot and Ianto smirked.  Realizing that Ianto had done it on purpose, Dean grumbled a little.

 

“Looking back, I think it was always kind of there, but I never really took any action on it.”  Ianto paused.  He and Dean looked pretty close in age.  “Growing up – I mean I was born in ’83.   Even though I was young, I have a lot of memories about people talking about Princess Diana and what she was doing for the AIDS epidemic going around.  People talked, and I knew I liked girls as well so I never worried about it.  Jack’s the first I ever took any action about my feelings with, but… it wasn’t a surprise to me that I could have feelings for a man.  People are all the same underneath.”

 

Dean nodded, and Ianto could tell that he was turning over the words Ianto had said.  Wanting to lighten the mood a little, trying not to get Dean to shut off entirely, Ianto joked, “Have you always been into girls?”

 

Dean laughed, before launching into vividly describing the first girl he liked.  It was all in fun, Dean laughing as he drunkenly tried to describer he poetically.

 

Dean won the pool game, and Ianto handed over his twenty bucks as promised, before returning to where Jack and Castiel had been talking.  What the two had been talking about, Ianto had no idea, but two men who had seen decades, centuries of the world, he was sure they had a lot they could discuss.  It only took a look for Jack to know that Ianto was ready to get back to the room they had booked at the motel (as much as Ianto hated the idea of sleeping in a motel, it was convenient).  Jack stood and Ianto instinctively helped Jack into his coat before Jack curled his arm around Ianto’s waist.

 

“I’m going to take this one back to my room for the night,” Jack said.  “Have a good night you two.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes a little, but settled back down next to Castiel and Ianto wondered how long the two of them would stay in the bar before returning to the motel themselves.  Those thoughts quickly drifted away as Jack moved closer and closer to Ianto in their walk and eventually had him pinned against the door of their motel room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this little bit of crack I wanted to write. I love the idea of Ianto helping Dean approach and explore his bisexuality because they have so many similarities in their queer journeys. Also both have exes that they loved named Lisa?!   
> I'm not sure when the next part will be posted but I am working on it.


End file.
